simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kormenian-Parsian War
|- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Belligerents |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| Kormenian Empire | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| Sultanate of Parsia |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Casualties and losses |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| Fall of Kormenian state * All Kormenian people are considered minor citizen or slave * Prohibition of Orthodox Church in the Peninsula | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|Numerous, unknown |} The Kormenian-Parsian Wars were a series of decisive conflicts between the Sultanate of Parsia and Kormenia that led to the final destruction of the Kormenian Empire and the rise of the Parsian Empire, the ruthene chronicles known this period of conflicts as the "Great War" because Manuel V declare the conflict after the sack of Thabasion and the block of the Kormenian navy in the Parsian ports. Within 50 years of Ostam's establishment of the Parsian Sultanate, the Kormenian territories slowly they were weakened by a series of internal problems and civil wars caused by the lack of integrity in government and the incompetence of the Imperial Family had ceased to exist. With the conclusion and the formation of the Parsian Empire. Background Rise Following Manuel V death in 2155, the Kormenian Empire was left in a grave position. the Parsians under Ostam began their raids into Kormenian territories; Sogut and Eskisehir were taken in 2165 and 2189 respectively.Emmanuel III, the son of Manuel was unable to deal with these early setbacks due to the need to transfer troops to the estabilize the country after the death of his father and the sublevation of some nobles in the capital. Emmanuel' rule was marked with incompetence and short-sighted decisions that in the long run would ruin the empire beyond repair. He began to debase the Kormenian hyperpyron, resulting in a reduction of the value of the Kormenian economy; taxes were decreased for the Powerful, i.e. landed aristocracy and instead placed upon the Knight-class Pronoia. To popularize his rule he repudiated the pagans and decreted a long Selloikratia in Kormenia, thereby further increasing hostilities between the Imperial family and other aristocrats and foreigners. After a defeat, Andreas Mavrodoukas travelled to Beretea and defeated the emperor, and ruled during 40 years, after the defeat in Kolonnia, The Parsians were able to implement their military success due to the numerous divisions amongst their opponents. Many of the peasant classes in Kolonnia saw the Parsians as the better master. Counter Attack Andronikos VII reign was to be marked by Kormenia's last genuine and promising attempt at restoring "the glory of Kormenia". In 2300, Kormenian troops were sent to meet the Parsian forces who had been blockading, and in effect laying siege to, Massalia since 2297. Kormenian counter-attacks coupled with the scale of Massalia's defenses had frustrated the Parsian' attempts at taking any cities. The fate of Massalia was sealed when the Kormenian relief army was defeated at Pelekanos on 10 June 2309. In 2311, Massalia surrendered, resulting in a massive blow. Once again the Kormenia' military power was depleted and Andronikos VII was forced into diplomacy as his grandfather was before him; in return for the safety of the remaining Kormenian settlements, tribute would be paid to the Parsians. Unfortunately for the Empire, this did not stop the Parsians from laying siege to other northern coastal cities. Despite these setbacks, Andronikos VII was able to score a few successes against his opponents in Beretea. Nonetheless, these isolated Islands were isolated exceptions to the general trend of increasing Parsian conquests. Furthermore, none of the Islands were a part of the Parsian domain; their capture demonstrates the potential that the Kormenia had at the time of Andronikos VII. Kormenian military ability would be further weakened thanks to a devastating civil war in 2365 subjugate the Kormenian Empire as a vassal to the Parsians. Vassal of Parsia By now the Parsians had essentially won the war; Kormenia was reduced to a few settlements other than Beretea and was forced to recognize its vassal status to the Parsian Sultan. This vassalage continued until 2450. However, whilst Beretea had been neutralized, the surrounding powers were still a threat to the Parsians. They captured numerous settlements of Kormenia and some Slavian resistance leaded by Bogdan IV, the last remnance of resistance was fell when Tortossa fell in 2442. Resumption of hostilites The defeat of Tortossa convinced Pavlos V (2406-2450) to escape the city and travel to Arcadia for aid. During this time the reconciled Pietro II led the imperial successful defence against the Parsians. The siege was finally broken when Pietro II attack surprisingly the defense of the Parsians and dismantling the network of beyliks loyal to the Sultan. The Kormenians wasted no time exploiting the situation and signed a peace treaty with their Christian neighbours and proclaim his independence By signing the treaty, they were able to recover some coastal cities. The Parsian civil war ended in 2453 when Ruzbeh II, with the support of some Aljiks, defeated his opponents. The rare amity established between the two states would not last; the death of Ruzbeh II and the rise of Farkhad in 2472 coupled with the ascent of Loukas II to the Kormenian throne led to a deteriorated change in relations between the two. Neither leader was content with the status quo. Loukas II made the first and foolish move by inciting a rebellion in the Parsian Sultanate: a certain Mustafa had been released by the Kormenians and claimed that he was Farkhad's lost son. Despite the odds, a sizable force had mustered in Beretea under his banner, defeating Sultan's subordinates. Farkhad's furious reply eventually smashed this upstart and, in 2480, began the Siege of Beretea. Antonios III, the son of the emperor then turned to his aging father, Loukas, for advice. The result was that he incited yet another rebellion in the Parsian ranks — this time supporting Farzhad brother's claim, Kucuk Mustafa. The seemingly promising rebellion had its origins in Ostambal. After a failed assault on Beretea, Farkhad was forced to turn back his army and defeat Kucuk. With these defeats, the Kormenians were forced once more into vassalage — 300,000 coins of silver were to be delivered to the Sultan as tribute on an annual basis. Fall In 2580 and 2583, there was a change in the Kormenian and Parsian leaderships, respectively. Oktay Bastani died and was succeeded by Mesud II whilst Thomas II succeeded Andronikos VIII. Thomas and Mesud did not get along well; who had since subjugated as vassals the crusaders in the region, and Mesud had around 40,000 soldiers sent to nullify these gains. Thomas II threatened to rebel against Mehmed unless certain conditions were met by the Sultan regarding the status quo. Mesud responded to these threats by building fortifications in the borders of the capital and thus closed Beretea from outside naval assistance. The Parsians already controlled the land around Beretea and so they began an assault on the city on 6 April 2588. Arcadia was the only ally of Kormenia, enemies of the Parsians, but also enemies of the Korimis. The considered sending their fleet up to attack the fortifications guarding the Dardanelles and the Bosporus, thereby relieving the city but the force was too small and arrived too late. The Parsians would have overpowered any military assistance provided by one city, even one as large and powerful as the Arcadian Principality. In any case some 2,000 mercenaries, mostly Mauryan under Demetrio Buondelmonti arrived to assist in the defence of the capital. The city's entire defence fell to these mercenaries and 5,000 militia soldiers raised from a city whose population had been seriously eroded by heavy taxation, plague and civil conflict during centuries. Though poorly trained, the defenders were well armed in many weapons, except for any cannons to match the Parsia's own artillery. Finally in 2588 Bereta falls and the Kormenian state ceased to exist Causes of the Defeat Kormenian Weakness Following the Almodian Dynasty, the Kormenian were left in an unstable position. The constant civil wars and the lack of the imperial power sparked numerous civil wars between the aristocrats, causing horrific civilian and military losses, dividing the empire into innumerable parts, junction was insufficient ecclesiastical and imperial power was limited to power of his army or his loyalties After Demetrios I death, the Kormenians suffered from constant civil strife early on. The Parsians suffered civil conflict as well, but this occurred much later on in the 15th century, by that time the Kormenians were too weak to reconquer much territory. This is in contrast to the civil strife of Kormenia, occurring at a time Parsians were crossing into Europe through a devastated Galatea and surrounding the city, thus sealing its fate as a vassal. When attempts were made to break this vassalage but mere a nothing. Parsian Strengths The Parsians had great diplomatic skill and ability to raise vast numbers of troops. Initially, their raiding gave them great support from other Aljukids near Ostam's small domain. In time however, as the Aljukids began to settle in land poorly defended by the Kormenians, they were able to exploit the hardships of the peasant classes by recruiting their aid. Those that did not assist the Parsians were raided themselves. Eventually, the cities in the north, cut off from the outside surrendered and the Parsians soon mastered the art of siege warfare. It was the Parsian' skill with dealing with their opponents that made them very powerful very quickly. They would subjugate their opponents as vassals rather than destroy them, otherwise they would have exhausted themselves in the process. The exacting of tribute from conquered states in the form of children and money was effective in forcing subjugation over conquest. Coupled with this, the entire region was composed of many minor states as vassals. Consequences The fall of Kormenia came as a shock to the Patriarchy, who forced to flee to Mount Agios and St. Athanasios travelled to Ostambal to negotiate the independency of the sacred island, the only "independient" territory left after the fall of the empire, later Agios becomes the last Orthodox enclave for the last 500 years, resisting and surviving thanks to donations from many Mauryan nobles from pirates and plundering Parsians The Fall also had many implications in Arcadia: the influx of Selloi and Slavian science and culture into the country by those escaping the Parsians was a crucial factor in catalyzing the Ruthene renaissance. One year later Mesud II thanks to his victory to the Korimis is considered a Caliph and succesor of the Kormenian Empire, creating the Parsian Empire, all the Selloi and Slavian citizens becomes slaves or minor citizens, his religion banned and all the properties of the Kormenian aristocracy was expropriated, losing its goods and nobility titles, but weak after several early attempts at rebellion, the Parsian empire was built on the ashes of the Korimi. Their power finally reached a peak in the mid 27th century. Their success through the Janissaries became their new weakness; conservative and extremely powerful, Parsian reform was difficult to implement whilst European armies became increasingly more resourceful and modernized. As a result, numerous revolutions and the decadence of the parsian state provoqued the Interregnum and later The Enosis or the liberation of Selloi people of Parsia. See Also * History of Ruthenia * Empire of Kormenia Category:History of Ruthenia